


Dead Roses

by 0daysoflifeanddeath



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0daysoflifeanddeath/pseuds/0daysoflifeanddeath
Summary: Chat Noir likes Ladybug. Ladybug likes someone else.





	

He smiled at the dark haired girl. Although his head was swarming with all those terrible thoughts, he smiled and brought her hand to his lips to press a kiss to her knuckles.

She only gave him a sad smile as she pulled away when his ring had beeped.

“I’ll see you later, my lady,” he gave a two finger salute before extending his baton and jumping onto the rooftops of Paris to his home.

The cold wind made the tears burn even more.

When he had de-transformed, he had buried himself in his too big bed, heart-aching. Plagg watched him sadly, unable to say anything because no matter how upset his boy could get, he had never shed a tear since they met. Plagg was not the counselor the boy needed, he couldn’t handle the sharp tongue and straight-forward Plagg at the moment. So, his kwami sat next to him as the boy cried himself to sleep.

Chat Noir is the most loyal friend that Ladybug had. Although she didn’t know who was under the mask, she knew that if she needed any help, her partner in crime fighting would always be there for her.

“chat, I have to tell you something…”

He looked up, a concerned look on his face as he saw her face full of hesitation. “What’s wrong, my lady?”

“There’s a guy I like at school and I’m going to ask him out tomorrow.”

“Oh.” Chat’s ears deflated on his head. Why did she need to tell him this?

“If I get rejected…”

Silence hung in the air and Chat tried everything in his body, willing himself not to shake her shoulders. Her being akumatized would make everything close to end game.

He turned to look out at the city. “What’s his name?”

“What?” She turned to look at him in shock. “Why do you need to know his name?”

“So, if he does reject you, I’ll beat him up for you.”

She punched his arm once, twice, three times. “You can’t just beat someone up if they say no to me!”

“Why not? I’d beat him up as my civilian self,” he answered casually with a shrug of his shoulder.

He smiled as she pouted with fire in her eyes as she glared at him. “I don’t care! You’re still Char Noir to me, even as your civilian self!”

“You don’t even know my civilian self.”

“I’ll find out somehow. If you do beat him up if he rejects me, I’ll never forgive you.”

The words sounded so sincere, he felt his heart clench in jealousy. “He won’t reject you anyway.”

Her eyes glistened with doubt and chat felt his heart hurt more. “What makes you so sure about that? My civilian self is the complete opposite of how I am right now.” She laughed bitterly. “Miraculous.”

“Because the you now is still in the civilian you. You just don’t show it. Whoever you are outside of the mask is still the you as Ladybug. Anyone would be a fool not to like that personality of yours. Besides, if you look beautiful with a mask on, you must be ten times more beautiful with it off.”

His comment made her cheeks hot and she smiled. She knew that she could always count on her partner for help no matter what. “Thanks Chat.” She felt bad for not being able to like him the way he felt for her but she couldn’t help it.

He smiled, trying his best not to hide how broken he felt. “Any time, my lady. You know I’ll always be there for you.” _‘Because I love you,’_ he thought sadly, his heart in his throat.

Ladybug noticed his expression and tried not to comment, ignoring the pang of guilt in her heart. “I know, Chat. Thank you.”

The masked boy turned and looked back out to the city lights. He knew he didn’t ever have a chance with her. Not when she didn’t even trust him enough to show her civilian self. He had been ready and willing to show his civilian self to her the day they met but he respected her choices. “Are we gonna continue patrolling or do you wanna call it a night?” He noticed how she wouldn’t even look at him, eyes staying on the lights of the Eiffel Tower. _‘The very place I fell for her,’_ he thought with a bitter smile.

“Chat, I… I’m sorry if this made it weird between us… I don’t want to lost you, you’re my friend.”

Maybe she didn’t understand that continuing to talk about it would just make matters worse. Chat laughed it off. “My lady, I’ve told you before. I will always be by your side. No matter what.”

She nodded and stood up. Her hand reached out to him for a moment, Chat’s heart racing. Her gloved hand petted his blonde locks and she tried to keep herself from looking into his eyes. “Let’s call it a night,” she answered finally, pulling her hand away.

Chat caught her hand and pulled it up to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss onto her gloved knuckles.

_I know we’re not in love_

_Love is vivid_

_No, we’re not in love_

Sobs raked though his body, tears falling from heartbroken green eyes

_Love is blind_

_We had a vision though_

_Now we dead roses_

_We had a vision though_

_Now we dead roses_

**Author's Note:**

> Short and not so sweet. Kind of wanted to make this longer but I am working on another angst filled fic. Well...  
> Until next time!  
> -That Person


End file.
